Yet Another Adventure
by LadyThoughful
Summary: Shishio is gone and the gang is back to their usual selves.. but is that Saitoh? And what could he possibly want... KenKao SaitMeg


Disclaimer-sobs and clings to Kenshin plushie- I just own this..

The morning sun crept over the windowsill to shine upon what appeared to be a bundled blanket. The blanket stirred and a head popped out. The head belonged to a young man with wild red hair, kind violet eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. The delicious smell of cooking reached the young mans nose and he gave a sleepy smile before sitting up, yawning. The man jumped at a sudden loud shriek, then an angry yell. "Yahiko! Cut it out! Givvit back now!" Curious, the young man looked out the window. The scene that greeted him was of a young boy, in one hand a blue hair ribbon, and in the other a wooden sword, with which he was brutally fending off a young woman with mussy violet-black hair.

Behind them, a man with spiked brown hair tied back in a red bandanna and wearing a long white kimono with white pants snuck up to a table that was overflowing with rice cakes and yams. Giving the boy a nod, he slowly reached towards the rice cakes when suddenly a wooden spatula came out of nowhere and... CRACK! The man yelped and jumped back, looking mournfully down at his skinned knuckles, then up at the ruthless attacker. Another woman, slightly older, stood by the table. Her green-black hair falling silkily down her back as her crimson lips curled in a serene smile. "Come now, Sanosuke, you don't want to ruin your appetite do you?". The younger woman had seized the wooden sword from the boy and hit him upside the head with it, then snatched the ribbon. "Ugly hag.." the boy, Yahiko, muttered, which only got him another hard whack. Leaving Yahiko rubbing his head and muttering, the young woman..Kaoru..walked back to guarding the food. The other woman, whose name was Megumi, gave Sanosuke another calm smile before returning to cooking breakfast.

Laughing, the redheaded man stood and simply ducked out the window, walking towards Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko. Kaoru, seeing the young man, smiled. "Good morning Kenshin!". Completely ignoring Sano, who was trying to talk her into giving him a rice cake, she smiled again. The redhead, Kenshin, smiled politely. "Why good morning, Miss Kaoru, how are you?" After smacking Sanos hand, she smiled warmly at Kenshin. "Did you sleep well?" Kenshin nodded and leaned over to sniff appreciatively. "It smells wonderful, Give my compliments to Miss Megumi." Beaming, Kaoru turned and snatched a yam from Sanos relentless reach and turned, handing it to Kenshin. "Here you go Kenshin!" Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "Why thank you Miss Kaoru, but I'd much rather wait until breakfast, though perhaps Sano would like one...?" Kaoru blinked and turned to look at Sano, who was attempting a look of innocence, his dark eyes wide and pleading, she finally gave in, handing it to him and laughing softly. She then gave Kenshin a hidden look to see if he approved...and gave an outraged gasp. That very man was deep into conversation with none other than Megumi! Growling, Kaoru grabbed a yam and threw it hard at Kenshin, unfortunately, her aim was not the best thing about her, and the yam whizzed by her and hit Yahiko right smack in the face. Sano, seeing this, burst out laughing, his mouth full of food.

Yahiko wiped his face and looked around, and then his gaze zeroed in on Sano. "HEY! Why'ja do that Sanosuke?" Sano managed a small half-second to look confused, before Yahiko tackle him. Sano was thrown back with an oof, knocking into Kaoru and bringing her down as well. Kenshin looked up, then laughed fondly and moved to help Kaoru up, only to be pulled into the rumble. Megumi merely rolled her eyes and walked into the dojo with a look of laughing exasperation on her face. "GRR! GETTOFFA ME!" Kaoru shrieked, Sanos elbow accidentally came in direct contact with her mouth, then all hell broke loose. Sano shouted as she bit his arm and Yahiko yelled in protest as she attacked him with her sword. Laughing, Kenshin managed to grab hold of her. Unfortunately, she elbowed him and attacked Sano. Having a difficult time fending her off as it was, he was distracted by a flash, then a resounding click. He looked up, his eyes meeting a smiling Megumi, he suddenly yelled loudly, his hand clutching his heart. "MY SOUL!". He ran inside, leaving Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi staring after him, nonplussed. Suddenly, the stunned silence was broken by a familiarly rakish voice..

"Well... If it isn't the most idiotic people in all of Japan..."

Kenshin suddenly turned, then gave a quietly vague smile, nodding respectfully. "Saitoh, good morning you." A man stood, leaning nonchalantly against the picket-gate, he was wearing a blue officers uniform with the top two buttons undone, he was wearing white gloves with which he was holding a cigarette to his mouth. His amber eyes narrowed scathingly in a face that was weathered from years of battles and scowls, one of which was curling his lips. He slowly took a drag from the cigarette, then flicked it to the ground, blowing out the smoke and coldly assessing them all through the haze. "I have a mission for you Himura, where's the other idiot? "Sanosuke walked out, chewing on a fishbone. Kenshin laughed and questioned Saitoh about the mission. "It appears that Yumi, Shishios lover, has quite a powerful family. They seem to be a bit miffed at the government for not being able to prevent her death. They are planning to overtake us, put us in our...place." He gave a slow, sneering laugh, lighting another cigarette.

"Bah, so whaddya need us for?" Sanosuke snorted, snatching a yam. "You think that I need you? I don't, but the government insists that since you were fool enough to get involved with the last incident with Shishio, that it is imperative that you aid me. They...insist." Saitoh practically spits the words, his eyes narrowed into a cold scowl "Shinomori is..offered...this as well. And as much as I hate to, I suggest that you not turn us down"

Kenshin frowned, then nodded quietly. "How long have we got to...consider this offer?" Saitoh shrugged. "I'll return for your answer at the end of the month." He then turned, authoratively ending the conversation, and walked down the path. Kenshin looked about, then frowned. "Miss Megumi, where did Miss Kaoru go?" Megumi pointed towards the Dojo with pity in her eyes. "She left shortly after Saitoh mentioned the mission." Kenshin sighed, then walked towards the Dojo. "She knows I have to accept..."

Kaoru was in the training room, going through her exercizes with a vengeance. As if she were trying to forget something, something sad. "Miss Kaoru..?". She paused, though didn't look at him, and soon resumed her training. He watched her for several minutes before she finally stopped and looked down silently, huffing from the excertion.

"Miss Kaoru, you know that I have to accept th.." "How long until you leave Kenshin?" Her voice held a strong determination, not teary denial, as he would have thought. "In a months time Miss Kaoru, why?". She turned to face him, her mouth set in a firm line. "Good, that gives me plenty of time to get ready." Kenshin blinked. "You say that as if you were going with us..." "Of course I did Kenshin, because I am, and if you try to stop me, Ill hurt you!" She sais this all with adoring sweetness and a sugary smile before walking past him.

"You're letting her go with us Kenshin?" Sano stepped from the doorway, frowning. "I can't really stop her now can Sano?" Kenshin murmured softly, soft amusement in his tone. "Of course you can Kenshin, It's not that difficult!" Kenshin sighed, picking up the wooden sword that Kaoru had dropped. "The thing is, Sano, that this mission won't be dangerous, and I think that Miss Kaoru is tired of remaining at the Dojo all the time, we should let her go." Sano suddenly grinned. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that you would miss her if she was left behind?"

Kenshin simply smiled and walked out...

"Goodnight, Sano."

Comeon! Comeon! Reviews! Didn't I capture Saitoh well?


End file.
